It is known that certain materials of lamellar crystalline structure (e.g., molybdenum disulfide and graphite) can impart desirable lubricating properties to greases, solid films and other configurations in which they are employed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,114 discloses the use of molybdenum disulfide and a selected class of a metallic oxide (e.g., antimony trioxide) in effective and synergistic amounts as lubricant additives. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,839 discloses, among other things, the use of mixtures of molybdenum disulfide or graphite or mixtures thereof with antimony thioantimonate in effective and synergistic amounts as lubricant additives.
While the above additives perform satisfactorily, there is a continuing desirability to further improve the physical characteristics of lubricants. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a lubrication blend which has such improved lubrication characteristics or which is useful as an additive to form a lubrication composition having improved lubrication characteristics.
Other aspects, concepts and objects of this invention will become apparent from the following Detailed Description and appended claims.